the drug
by beachblondey
Summary: the Uchiha clan created a drug. this drug brings the user power. however it has brought nothing but trouble for a certain family. what happens to Sasuke when news of the drug gets out & how will he deal with the aftermath rated m for later chapters which will have violence, sex, swearing/language and possible other things. this will be guy x guy so if you don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

I'm bored so I'm going to take another whack at a sasunaru fict

Please review suggestions are appreciated

Also I am sorry about my bad spelling and grammar if you see a mistake please point it out

I do not own naruto and I'm glad I don't that would be too troublesome

* * *

My heart raced as I ran down the long dark hall way. Running as fast as my short legs would carry me. I had to get to safety I had to escape. There it was there was the door to my safe zone the large purple and blue door with the gold door knob. I jumped to reach the knob secretly celebrating my success when I opened it. Then I ran to the woman with the black hair who picked me up and held me. I had made it I was safe.

"Sasuke, what are you doing out of bed?" I looked up at her with the encoded expression only she was able to understand. "Ah I see do you want some soup I'm sure we have some of your favorite down stairs." "Mikoto, you're spoiling the boy again he will never grow up to be a good strong Uchiha like his brother if you keep spoiling him like that. Sasuke go to bed your mother and I have things to discuss." When I hesitated for as second my father continued, "Honestly your brother never did anything like this he was always such a good boy never making trouble and always making us proud of him why can't you be more like your brother.""Fugaku, that's enough he is just fine the way he is I don't see why you are pushing the boy. Sasuke, why don't you go up to your room and wait for me ill bring you up some tomato soup in a bit alright." I nodded still with and encrypted expression on my face after all it was one of the Uchiha things I could do right. I went up to my room hearing the start of my parent's argument. "Honestly Fugaku what do you expect from the poor boy he is only four for Pete's sake." "When his brother was four he was already independent from you Itachi never ran to you for help. Itachi was the top of his class at pre-school yet Sasuke is constantly by your side and he is second in his class second. What kind of Uchiha is second in their class? As if that were not enough he cooks you taught him cooking. Mikoto you cannot teach a boy cooking it is just not done," with that last sentence I stepped out of hearing range and went up to my room.

My room was large and dark like the rest of the house. The walls and ceiling were dark blue and the carpet was a deep purple. In the middle of the room was a canopy bed that was mad of dark brown wood and had a dark blue and red blanket on it. I quickly got into bed and under the covers and waited for my mom to bring me tomato soup.

My mom waked in about 10 minutes later carrying tomato soup and a grilled cheese made with mozzarella cheese and tomato slices. "I'm sorry Sasuke did you wait long? Your father and I had a long conversation about his expectations of you." "I'm sorry I didn't mean to mess up honest. I'll stop cooking if it will make him happy." "Don't you even think about it mister you are my cooking partner if your father wants to complain about it then he can sleep on the couch till he apologizes. Now where's that smile of yours. Let me see my favorite cooking partners smile." Hn, I'm your only cooking partner." I whispered under my breath. "Give me a smile or you can forget about your favorite soup and grilled cheese." I cringed at the thought of losing my snack and gave my mom the best smile I could manage all the while glaring at her as only an Uchiha could. She just laughed and handed me the tray with the food on it. "I blame your father for your bad social skills." I just said the syllable "Hn" while eating my sandwich and soup." See what I mean bad social skills I swear our whole family has them. Well if I have anything to say about it you're not going to have them. Over the next week we are going to work on them while I teach you more cooking skills. Now go to bed Sasuke." With that she took the empty tray and left turning out the lights on her way out.

* * *

Sorry for the short starting chapter

Let me know what you think feel free to suggest things that you want to see in this story

Ill update as soon as I can which will probably be later today or early tomorrow


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again sorry about the delay I was really tired last night so I slept in this morning and my dad made me help him take down the tree but here is the next chapter as promised I hope you like it and once again feel free to make suggestions it can even be stuff you want to see in the story

* * *

That night I had a nightmare again. I was surrounded by my family all of running from the dark men behind us. These men wanted to hurt us to destroy us. They started to shoot at us and there was blood everywhere. Then all of a sudden I was surrounded by bloody water. I couldn't breathe I was drowning. Then it all disappeared I was surrounded by light. I was in a field now and there was a boy in the field with me. He had the bluest eyes. They were the color of the sky. This boy walked up to me. "Why are you crying? It's ok you're safe now I won't let anything hurt you." With that he held me in his arms rubbing my back and repeating the fact that everything was going to be ok.

Then I woke up Itachi was shaking my. "Sasuke you have to get up grab your emergency bag we have to get out of here now." I opened my eyes and grabbed the bag wondering what this was all about. "Sasuke come on we have to move before they find us." "Who and where are we going. Where's mom she has kyuu she was going to fix him for me." After I said that he grabbed my hand and forced me to keep pace with him. "Mom already fixed you stuffed fox toy it's in the emergency bag you have on your back now shut up and run."

We ran down the long hallways in our home and anytime we reached a corner Itachi would stop make sure it was safe and then we would run some more. With no idea what was happening I followed by brother trying to keep up with the fast pace he set. However the next time he looked around the corner we were caught. The men in black grabbed my brother and me holding a knife to our necks. "Ya wouldn't want to do anything stupid now would ya? Cuz if ya do im gonna cut both yar necks open." When he said this my brother stopped struggling and we were led to the dining room.

Mom and dad were already there tied to the wall. We were treated in a similar way only they used handcuffs on us because they figured we would not be able to break out of them. "Awe how touching the whole family is back together. Isn't that sweet. Now Fugaku tell me what I want to know or your family won't be so pretty anymore. I'll be sure start with your daughter. She is still young but I'm sure the guards will have fun with her none the less. Hell maybe I'll even take a turn. Now tell me what I want to know. Where is the drug?" My dad just laughed. "First off that's not my daughter that's my son Sasuke, and second off why would I tell you where the drug is it's not like you can use it. You and I both know that that drug only works on the Uchiha bloodline. You're not an Uchiha so that won't work. So what do you want with the drug it's not like it does much anyway." The man glared at my father. "Fugaku you and I both know that that drug makes you stronger it may give after affects but it makes you stronger, faster, and more cunning. As for the use that is none of your business. Now tell me where the drug is or I'm going to let the guards have your son."

"Go ahead do your worst whatever it is any son of mine could handle it." beside me Itachi stiffened, "But father Sasuke…" "Silence Fugaku said to do my worst so I will. Guards he is yours do with as you wish. However I do want to hear him scream." At that my eyes grew wide when they took me away I struggled, I bit them, I screamed, and I kicked. Something told me this would not be a pleasant experience. "ITACHI!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, but it was no use. Even if he could hear me there was no way he could come to my rescue. After all he was chained to a wall.

The men surrounded me, "He's so pretty. It's hard to believe he's not a girl." Another one came up with the idea to check and find out. They started pulling at my clothes, tearing them to get them off of me. "What would you know the man wasn't lying, he is a boy. I liked the idea of having our way with him when he was a she." "The boss will be mad if we don't make him scream soon. What should we do?" "Unless someone wants to rape a boy I say we test out our interrogation skills." With that the man pulled out a knife. "Don't worry kid this will only hurt a lot, hey James grab the salt we do need to make him scream right." The man named James just laughed and handed him the can of salt.

"Please… don't." I stuttered and continued to struggle, but to no avail. Then the pain began, they started on my back carving lines in a random patter one here one there. I could do nothing to stop them I could only scream in agony. I heard the boss in the other room shout, "Hear your boy scream. His suffering could all end if you tell me where the drug is." My father must have said something my mother didn't like because the next thing I know she is shouting, "Fugaku, just give him the god dam drug. My son is in that room and they are doing god knows what to him if you don't give it to him I swear if I get out of this I am divorcing you and taking MY SON with me, because as you just said "no son of mine would scream like that that is not my son." so if he is not your son he is mine and I have every right to take him with me when I leave. I think I'll take Itachi with me too. You can stay in this god dam house all by your fucking self because if you don't do something to save my son I will leave you. " My father said something again and my mother replied; "Why not now? What makes now a bad time? The fact that a man is threatening my son's life, surly not because you don't seem to care about Sasuke, he is to girly, I spoil him, he is weak. Let me tell you something Fugaku. That boy is not weak he is four he is going to cry and need his mother. For Pete's sake Itachi did the same when he was four. The reason Itachi doesn't do that now is because he is 9 and you have influenced him to be your perfect anti social son. Now give the man the fucking drug or so help me I will find a way to break these chains and I will kill you myself."

My father must have told him where it was because the man replied, "I'm glad you see things my way. Your wife is quite the strong woman I might keep her alive after your gone Sasuke too and maybe even Itachi. Guards bring the boy back in here. I have the drug we can leave now."I was dragged back in my back bleeding badly from all the wounds. "Sasuke, what did you do to him you son of a bitch?" "I did nothing you brought this on yourselves. After all I warned you I would let the guards have their way with him. Mikoto you should see that I had no control over what they did to him." "you bastard if I live through this ordeal you had better high tail your ass your of this fucking country because where ever you go I will find you and then I will rip you to peaces slowly." "Wow Fugaku I thought you liked submissive women what happened?" "Not that this is any of your business but she is the best wife is the world and I would not change her for anything I love her." At that his mouth fell open as did all of the others in the room besides the Uchiha's after all an Uchiha never displays emotion right.

"Because of your outburst I have realized something I have no way to prove that this drug is the real deal. I need a test subject. And your son Sasuke is the perfect candidate." With that he picked me up by the hair and injected the drug into my neck. "There let's see how it works." I started to scream as my veins were set on fire by the drug. Everything hurt my head, my back, my legs, my arms. Nothing was spared from the pain it. I don't know how long it lasted but while it did my whole family was swearing their mouths off calling him every word in the book and then some. Just as the pain was ending I heard a click and the boss shouted "what the hell how did you…" then silence. There was another click and then the sound of a knife cutting through plastic. "Will he be ok dad? What will the drug do to him?" "He should be fine as long as I administer the second drug." "Second? Fugaku there are two." "Come on we don't have much time the guards could wake up at any time." Then there was more pain in my neck as another drug was injected into my system. "Itachi take Sasuke and get to the escape tunnel. Your mother and I will lead them off and then trigger the self destruct in the house. Take my bag with you. When you get out of here take it you your uncle Tobi he will know what to do. and son be careful and if your mother and I don't make it out of this. Please take care of your brother he is going to have a hard time with the after effects of the drug. That has to be the most I've said in a long time I love you two take care."

With that we went our separate ways my brother carrying the three bags and me to the escape tunnels. Itachi ran down the halls until he reached the family portrait. He pushed the hidden switch and the portrait swung open revealing the escape tunnels. He stepped in and let the door close behind him. He slowed to a fast walk and activated his Sharingan so he could see in the dark. The walk was long and downhill till we reached the boats. He dropped the bags into one of the boats and then laid me down in it. "It's ok Sasuke we should be safe now I'll wake you up if something happens so go to sleep." With that he pulled out kyuu, handed him to me, and wrapped me in a blanket to keep me warm. Then he began to move the gondola like boat down the underground river as I fell asleep.

* * *

Hoped you liked it. Feel free to make suggestions I don't know when I will update next probs sometime later this week.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again sorry about the late update I had things to do before I go back to school on Sunday

Hope you enjoy the chapter do make comments or suggestions and I'm sorry but Naruto and Sasuke will not meet until the next chapter

* * *

I had another nightmare I was surrounded by those men again. They were everywhere and I was alone there was no one there to save me. This time my dream remained uninterrupted. There was no boy with the sky blue eyes to save me. The men in black started to torment me. They said things like; "You're all alone we have already taken care of everyone else." "He's so pretty maybe we should have some fun with him." Then the dream changed again I was in another room. It was my room. But it was different now the walls were painted with blood as was everything else in the room. Then the ceiling started to ooze blood. The blood started to drip on me and then the men appeared again. The held me to the bed as I screamed. I begged them to let me go, but they didn't. I lay screaming there as they tortured me. They hit me, and cut me with their knives.

Then the dream changed again the men were still there but we were in a different room of the house we were in the dining room. We were not alone though. There lying in the center of the room was my parents. "Mom, dad" I screamed but they did not answer. I then realized why. They were gone only the bodies remained. Two of the men held me and dragged me towards my parents. "

Look at them they died because of you. It's your fault they died. If you didn't exist they would not have died." The men laughed then their evil cackles echoing off the walls. Then they started to shout again, "Sasuke." They said it over and over never stopping. Even as they said this others would interject, "You deserve to die, you are alone, you killed them, your to blame, you need to die, kill yourself, no one will care, no one could ever care about you, you are alone, you will always be alone, die, die, die." What they were saying changed to them repeating the phrase, "Die Sasuke." Then they surrounded me shaking me. The shouting got louder and louder. I tried to fight to push them off to get away, but they just held me down and shouted louder.

Then in the background I heard my brother he shouted, "Sasuke please wake up it's just a dream. You're safe. You're ok. They can't hurt you." When he said that I woke up.

"Itachi?" Sasuke asked in a tiny scared voice. He had just woken up so he was not yet prepared to go into full Uchiha mode.

"Yea I'm here I got you." That's when he realized we were still in the tiny boat. "We are almost to the exit." At this paint Sasuke regained his composure and answered with a simple "hnn". Itachi just laughed and "hnned" back both understanding the other as only those two Uchiha brothers could. "Pack up we'll be there soon, and we might have to escape quickly." Sasuke simply did what he said not even bothering to respond. They arrived at the dock Itachi pulled the boat up beside it and helped Sasuke get out. Sasuke looked around with the traditional Uchiha expression on his face. "Come on Sasuke lets go hopefully they haven't found this exit yet." The two brothers walked up the steps Itachi making sure that his brother was ok. They walked to the exit silently just in case there was someone outside. When they reached the door Itachi signaled his brother to stay out of view in case there were people around. Itachi pulled the lever and the door opened. When he saw there was no one around he signaled his brother and the two walked out of the tunnel into the woods. No noise was made as the two walked towards the road where Tobi would pick them up. As they got closer to the road Itachi heard something move and immediately shouted, "Run Sasuke."

At that moment the men in the bushes started to shoot at the two boys. A voice shouted, "Wait I want the younger one alive we have to see what the drug did to him." The two boys ran as fast as they could Sasuke easily out running his brother due to the drug. Itachi was running following his brother when he felt something hit him. He looked down and saw that his side was bleeding. He had been shot. He picked up the pace knowing that the minute the adrenalin left his system the pain would begin.

"Sasuke we are almost there don't look back and run as fast as you can." Sasuke ran ahead breaking the tree line to see the car that was waiting for them. He put on a quick burst of speed rushing to get to the safety of the car. He quickly got inside. Itachi shouted from across the parking lot "Go Tobi don't wait for me. They are coming, protect Sasuke."

Sasuke quickly looked at the man named Tobi, "If you leave him I will jump out." Sasuke stated this while giving Tobi the best Uchiha expression of hate he could give. Sasuke was by far a master of Uchiha expressions especially since he was only four. So the expression he gave Tobi could have given any non Uchiha a heart attack. Thankfully Tobi was an Uchiha but that did not make him any less scared of the tiny four year old will the killer expression.

Tobi looked between the two, "Ugg I hate Uchihas sometimes. No matter what I do this isn't going to turn out well. Itachi hurry up and get over here your brother is freaking me out." Itachi would have sighed if he had not been running for his life so he simply ran faster hoping that they could make it out of this alive. The men who were after them came pouring out of the woods running after Itachi.

"Itachi please hurry. I won't let him leave you. " Sasuke shouted at the top of his lungs. Giving Itachi the Uchiha determined expression. The expression that said there is nothing you can do about it. I won't give up you can't make me. Itachi couldn't help but be proud of his younger brother who had already mastered the Uchiha expressions. His brother, Sasuke, may not have learned much from their father but that is one thing he learned. Their father would never say this to Sasuke's face, but Sasuke had even surpassed him at the art of the Uchiha expression. It was one thing that the man was proud of Sasuke for.

"Tobi be start the engine and be ready to go. I want you to peal out of this parking lot the minute I am in the car." Upon saying that Itachi took one of the bags off his shoulder and tossed it to Sasuke who caught it instinctively. He then increased his speed yet again in an attempt to reach the car before the men could disable it. When the men started firing at the car Itachi knew there was not much time. He looked at his brother and saw his determined expression and knew that if anything happened to Sasuke because of him he would never forgive himself. When he was close enough to the car he jumped in tossing his bag other to the side. "Go Tobi I'm in." with that Tobi did a quick 180 spin and the car pealed out of the parking lot. "Was that really necessary Tobi? You could have made Sasuke and I fall out of the car."

"Of course it was necessary. I would not have looked cool otherwise. You and your brother better buckle up I plan on activating the turbo and going way above the speed limit." When Itachi hear this he grabbed his brother stuck him in his lap buckled them both up. "there you go now then let's see how fast my pretty baby can go." With that Tobi hit the nitrous button and his yellow Lamborghini Aventador took off like a bullet down the road. "Oh yea my baby is amazing. Just look at how she left all her competitors in the dust." With that he let out an evil cackle.

"Itachi I'm scared. Should he be going this fast? Is this car safe? Itachi are you bleeding." Upon hearing that Tobi turned to look at them to see if Itachi was ok, "Don't look at him look at the road are you insane."

"Don't worry I can drive my baby with my eyes closed." He said this with a stupid grin on his face like he had no care in the world. "There's a first aid kit in the glove box you can use that to stop the bleeding. I don't want any blood stains on the seats of my baby so put a towel behind him. You can find one on the floor. I would get them quickly a turn is coming up and we are going to go full speed around it." Sasuke's eyes widened at this and he hurried to do what Tobi said not even bothering to give his usual reply of hnn. He just barely managed to get the towel behind Itachi when the car slowed slightly and drifted though the turn. By this point Sasuke was wondering if this man had any brains at all when it occurred to him that their parents would have no way to get away from the tunnels.

"Wait what about my parents how are they going to get away is someone else picking them up?" Sasuke asked worried for his parent's safety.

"I'm sorry Sasuke they didn't make it. Your father barely had time to notify me that you and your brother would need to be picked up from that escape entrance. Both your parents are dead. Your mom died of a gunshot wound while trying to distract the guards. Your dad died in the explosion saying that he loved your mom and could not see his life continuing without her. I am sorry for your loss. Your father was my best friend we created the drug together. We had hoped that it could be used to help us win the war but when we saw the side effects we decided against it."

"What are the side effects? They injected me last night. What's going to happen to me and how long will it take to happen." Sasuke said in a shaky voice. He was worried if they were so bad what was going to happen to him when they kicked in.

"Actually I don't know. It's strange most of the subjects we tested the drug on had side effects by now. Although there was one subject that had no side effects but he was immune to the drug. You can't be immune because I saw how fast you ran. Hmm ill have to run test on you when we get to my place to see what's happening. Of course we won't run the tests till Itachi gets medical attention."

"And the other subjects what happened to them? What were the side effects? Where are they now?" Sasuke said all of this while wrapping up his brother's wound. His brother was bleeding badly the blood wouldn't stop. It was everywhere. Sasuke had a sudden flash back to his dream the room covered in blood. Was this what it meant had someone been trying to tell him about this? He snapped out of it and pulled himself together. He knew that now was not the time to panic.

"They…um well. First let me tell you the animal testing went fine. We tested it on rats and after that we tested it on a few cats to see if it still worked. It worked fine all of the animal test subjects did fine the drug worked. Unfortunately the human ones did not fare so well. The first human who was exposed to the drug developed a heavy fever and died during the night. Your father found the problem with that and we developed part two of the drug. However when we tested it the end result was the same. The man survived the fever but grew very aggressive and began to attack we had to have security shoot him. He would ram into the windows trying to break them to kill us. We again fixed the drug but similar things kept happening. The next time the man became depressed and committed suicide. The time after that he died of a heart attack when the drug attacked the system. The only reason we were allowed to continue human testing was because we used criminals and enemy soldiers. Finally one survived a man named Minato survived. He was somehow immune to the drug. I let him go. That is when I got kicked off the project. I had let an enemy of the Uchiha's go so they let me go. I was not only fire. I was kicked out of the science team, and they exiled me. After all what Uchiha would let an enemy go. It's part of the reason I display so much emotion. Now that I'm not an Uchiha I don't have to worry about be an Uchiha in appearance." He smiled while he said this. "I have no idea what will happen to you I was kicked off of the team. I'm sorry I can't be of any help to you. I can help your brother though." With that he pressed a button on the steering wheel. "Call home."

The car speakers began projecting the call going through noise. After about two rings the phone on the other end was picked up. "Hello sir what can I do for you," the elderly man on the phone asked.

"Sebastian, get a medical team ready I have the boys, but Itachi has a gunshot wound on his side I want the helicopter on the ground ready to take us to the hospital I own. Make sure that the medical staff is ready to receive us. I want that helicopter turned on and ready to take off the minute I arrive. Also have one of the cleaning ladies clean my car. The kid bled on the seat I don't want to have any stains left in my car. Be sure that she knows not to get in our way. Also when the inside my car is cleaned I want it washed and waxed till it shines like new. We are about 5 minutes away with my driving. So get to it." With that he hung up. "Get your brother ready to get out of the car I want him to be able to get out the minute we arrive. You need to be ready to go as well while he is in surgery I want to check out your condition. We need to see if you are going to have any side effects. Leave your bags in the car the maid will get them out when she cleans it." Sasuke did as Tobi asked.

When they arrived in 4 minutes the medical team got Itachi out of the car and into the helicopter, with Tobi and Sasuke following behind them. When they were in the helicopter its blades began spinning faster until they were off the ground, into the air, and on their way to the hospital. "Is he going to be ok? He's all I have left. He needs to be ok." Sasuke said this while looking at his brother who was laying on a gurney that was locked in place.

"The medical team needs to work Sasuke if you let them do their job he should be fine." Sasuke stopped asking questions after this. The medical team was rushing around getting a bag of o-negative blood into Itachi's system, to get him intubated, and start injecting him with the drugs needed to put him under. They began working on the wound as Sasuke and Tobi watched. The surgeon pulled the bullet out of Itachi's wound and began to work on it swearing when he realized the reason the wound was bleeding so heavily was because it has hit the big iliac artery that runs by the hip. While the surgeon was working on the hip area the nurses were trying to stop the smaller wounds from bleeding. As soon as a smaller wound stopped bleeding they would bandage it to keep it from bleeding again. It took only a few minutes to get to the hospital. When they had landed the team unlocked the gurney and rushed Itachi to the nearest operating room. Sasuke was directed to follow another doctor who led them to an examination room.

The doctor ran some tests. He checked Sasuke's blood pressure, pulse, temperature, throat, and injected something into his system so that he could check the blood flow. Upon completing all these tests he stated, "Everything appears mostly normal. His body is not rejecting the drug like the others however if you look here. It appears like his body is adding on to his circulatory system it's doing the same thing here by his ear. I can't tell you why it is doing these things but I can assure you that it will not kill him in so it should be safe to let it continue. I want to give an x-ray to see if it is what I think it is. Come with me Sasuke." Sasuke proceeded to get his x-ray (I'm too lazy to do the x-ray part and I don't think that anyone cares) and when he had it taken the man went to go and get it.

At that moment a nurse walked in "Sasuke your brother is out of surgery and is awake. You can go see him now. He is in room 420" The minute he was out of the room the nurse turned to Tobi. "I need to see your id before I can tell you anything else." Tobi fished it out of his pocket and handed it to her. She looked at it and then handed it back. It didn't really matter everyone knew Tobi she had just wanted to see if he had taken his mask off for the photo. "You're listed as their godfather so I can tell you what is going on with Itachi. Itachi made it though the surgery, but it is not likely that he will make it through the night. One of the clots his body was forming to stop the blood by his hip made it up to his brain we have given him drugs to try to dissolve the drug but somehow his brain started to bleed when we did this. We have tried everything we can but his brain is too damaged is a miracle that he is awake and conscious if I to say why he is awake. I would say it's because he wants to say good bye to his brother. I know the boy just lost his parents and now he is about to lose his brother it is in my opinion in his best interest that you are there for him. I would recommend that you take a vacation from work to help him get through this. I'm sorry." The woman said this and left leaving a devastated Tobi to run after Sasuke.

* * *

_Itachi is ok he is awake this is great my dream was wrong I'm not alone I have Itachi as long as I have him everything will be fine._ While thinking this I ran to Itachi's room. _420 where is it? There's a nurse I can ask her_ "Where is room 420?" she pointed to a sign that directed people to where different rooms were. "Thanks" _420 is on the fourth floor in the west win. The elevator will be too slow ill take the stairs. _I ran as fast as I could up the stairs. I was so excited I did not even notice that my ears and lower back had started to hurt. _I'm almost there that's room 410 only then more rooms to go. That's 415 420 there it is_. I opened the door and say Itachi sitting up on his bed. "Itachi your ok I'm so glad."

However before I could hug him he taped me on the head with his two fingers and said, "Sorry Sasuke… this is the last time." And then his head slumped forward his eyes slipping shut. After they were closed the heart monitor went flat. Tobi pulled me out of the room as the nurses came in and tried to bring him back with a defibrillator but after about 3 times the nurse stated that he died at and marked the time that he died. I started to scream crying telling them they were wrong that they were lying. But when I looked up at Tobi he had the expression of pity for me in his eye. I ran. I ran down the stairs taking them as fast as I could I did not even pay attention to when my ears and lower back stopped hurting. My heart was breaking. I was alone. I didn't stop running till I reached a garden out back and even them I only stopped because I had found my brothers favorite kind of tree. It was a cherry blossom tree and it was in bloom. I sat down as my world crumbled around me.

"Sasuke are you ok." When I looked up at him he had a strange expression on his face. "Well it looks like we found out what the side effect was. Here I think I have a mirror on me. I always want to make sure I look my best when Deidara comes over." I didn't even bother telling him that he was wearing a mask so there was nothing that could look good. I just took the mirror he handed me and looked at myself. Apparently the side effect was cat ears and a tail. Nothing could surprise me with the mood I was in I felt like killing everything and everyone. "Don't worry Sasuke I'll help you get through this. When you go back to school ill make sure they allow you to wear a hat…" he continued to talk but I couldn't care less. My world had ended the moment my brother died. _I will never hurt like this again. I refuse to fall in love again. Just to be sure that no one will love me I will be a teme like my father and will always use Uchiha expressions. I will ignore everyone. I never want to go through this again._

* * *

Hope you like it I start classes again on Monday so I probs will not update till the weekend. I hope you like the chapter feel free to comment or make suggestions. Sasuke will meet Naruto in the next chapter. Also the next chapter will fast forward into the teen years when Sasuke is 17 untill next time.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

sorry for the late update things just go really busy hope you enjoy the chapter

* * *

Dear me,

It has been 14 years since my brother and my parents died. I'm still stuck with my uncle Tobi. He tries his best to get me to behave normally, but i just can't anymore. There is no point. I lost everything that day. Sebastian, Tobi's butler, constantly tries to get me to bring friends over but I don't have any. As for the blond boy with the sky blue eyes, well he has left my dreams since the day that my parents died. Its kinda strange I used to see him every night and he would protect me from the nightmares that haunted my dreams. I'm on my own now for that no one is there to save me when I have a nightmare and the worst part is I know that my nightmares are real so even when I wake up there is no waking up from reality. Every night I see those men again. I see my parents die in front of my eyes. But that is not the worst part of them the worst part of the dreams is when my brother dies. Every time I know it is coming so I am shouting and running towards him, but I can never save him I can't save anybody. Tobi is constantly working on getting rid of my ears and tail but I don't think he has made any progress. He did find out what happened to the guy who was immune apparently he got married and had a son without any ill effects. the son however was born with some unusual effects he received the effects from the drug some how. Tobi said this could be because the drug changed the genes or something I really didn't see how that would help me so I just ignored him. Tobi has been trying to contact this guy but has had some trouble getting ahold of him. Apparently the whole family took a vacation somewhere and disappeared off the map. I don't know why Tobi even tries anymore its not like I will ever be normal again anyways. sides the ears give me an excuse to keep my hood up during class. I guess it's Tobi's way of doing what my parents wanted him to do. After all he has managed to keep me safe.

Tomorrow I start at another new school. Tobi says the more we move around the less chance there is of those men finding us again. Honestly I couldn't care less its not like i ever bother to make friends anymore. There is no point to anything anymore. Except my grades and cooking for some odd reason whenever I think about my mom and how she always encouraged me to do my best I just can't bring myself to let my grades fall. The cooking however i only do when I am alone. It is the best way to cheer myself up after a long day. I cooked today actually. I made my favorite tomato soup with grilled cheese. I guess you could say I don't want to start at school tomorrow. After all who want to start at a new school on the anniversary of their family's death. Unfortunately Tobi says i have to and there is not real point in arguing with Tobi he may be a fun loving guy, but he doesn't like people who argue with him.

Tobi tried to get rid of my ears again today. If the serum he used did anything it simply made me more sensitive I swear he is just using me as a test subject for his sex life. speaking of which I saw him and Deidara having some fun today. I also saw him slip some of the serum he gave me into both of their drinks. There is no question about it he just wants to use me as his text subject. I can't get the images out of my head.

~flashback~

"Sempai, I brought the wine. I added a little extra something just for you. Come on babe try a bit I'm sure you'll love it." With that tobi laughed and took a swig of his wine.

"What did you put in it? It had better be something good. And don't call me babe. You're my bitch not the other way around." he slowly took a sip of the wine. "Mmm as always you pick the best wine. Now what did you put in it? Come Tobes tell me what you put in my drink." He moved closer to tobi and tilted his chin up to look him in the eyes. "If you tell me I'll use my mouths on you. You'd like that wouldn't you. My mouths teasing you and making you cum. Tell me Tobes what did you put in my drink." He rubbed tobi through his pants as he said this.

"Sempai... I uhh. mmm god please don't stop sempai." Deidara pulled Tobi's mask off and kissed him. Hot, hard, deep. Deidara slipped his tongue in and played with Tobi's making sure Tobi still knew who was the top of this relationship. Tobi was moaning Deidara knew just where to touch to make him lose it. Then just when tobi was about to cum Deidara pulled away.

"Tobes tell me what you put in my drink and I'll continue. Come on tell me. Don't you want my mouths pleasuring you?" while he said this he licked Tobi's neck. Proving that if tobi told him what was in his drink tobi would really like the reward.

Tobi finally couldn't take the torture any longer. "I put in a new drug. It makes the drinker really sensitive so I thought we could see how long it last together. Now sempai please make me cum." Deidara smiled and grabbed Tobi tossing him over his shoulder. "mmm sempai i love it when you carry me like this." Tobi tossed his arms around Deidara's middle while he was being carried.

"Tobes,my good little slut i promise you you're going to love your reward. I'm going to use my mouths to make you cum so hard babe. which month do u want on your cock. come on babe do u want one of my hands or do you want my actual mouth. Tell me babe and I'll fuck you just as you like it. After i make you cum with my mouths."

"Sempia i want your actual mouth i want it on my cock so bad please make me cum in your mouth please." That was when they finally reached the bedroom. (This is also the time that sasuke left the area.)

"Yea thats my good slut you're going to enjoy this so much." Deidara tossed Tobi down on the bed. "Strip and lay with your hand above your head and your legs spread." Tobi quickly did as he asked and the minute he was in position Deidara handcuffed him to the headboard just as he likes it.

"Dei-sempia. Please kiss me before you suck my cock I wanna taste you." Deidara did as his slut asked he intertwined their tongues letting Tobi control it this time. Tobi started it slow taking his time to explore Deidara's mouth. Then he picked up the pace. it became hot, fast, and very arousing as tobi thrust his tongue into Deidara's mouth to let him know what he wanted to do to his sempai. Tobi started to thrust into Deidara grinding his cock against Deidara's clothed erection, while their tongues slid against one another. All of a sudden tobi pulled away panting trying to catch his breath. "Please give me your cock sempai I wanna suck it." he pleaded with is wide puppy dog eyes.

"As much as I would like that I have to say no. I want you to be the one cum first. Actually we should get started on that." Deidara slid his left hand down tobi's body causing tobi to shiver when the mouth on his hand began licking as it slid down. Deidara's right hand latched it's mouth onto a nipple and began toying with it. Biting, sucking, and licking the nipple it had in its possession. Meanwhile Deidara's other hand had reached its destination. That mouth began licking the tight muscle surrounding tobi's entrance.

"Deidara... please... I... mmmm." Tobi moaned this as the mouths teasing him began to get more bold. The mouth near his entrance had begun biting at the skin that surrounded his entrance. the mouth that had possession of his nipples began to leave marks both from biting and from the suction. just when tobi was about to beg for his lover's mouth Deidara licked a path down Tobi's stomach while staring into his eyes. Tobi whimpered when Deidara reached his dick.

"Tobi don't hold back your voice i want to hear all of your sounds."

"But Sasuke's home. I don't want him to hear me."

"He already knows he was watching us earlier. Sides the boy is 18 he probably already has lots of guys and girls who want to have sex with him. Now I'm going to make sure I don't get in trouble for either of those comments." Upon saying this Deidara engulfed Tobi's dick and at the same time grabbed the lube he had placed on the bed and poured some on his fingers. Then he thrust 2 of them inside Tobi. this caused tobi to scream loudly (sasuke covered his ears and tried desperately to fall asleep however it didn't work) "tobi you look so beautiful right now i just want to see you like this all the time i miss seeing you anytime i go on a trip one of these days i'm going to have to record you like this either that or you're going to have to learn to have phone sex."

"its not that i don't know how its just that you're never going to get me to do it and don't think you aren't paying for that comment you said earlier." tobi said all of this while gasping and trying to keep his voice steady when his body just wanted to wriggle and moan in pleasure.

"i see im guessing its going to be the usual punishment" while saying this Deidara thrust his fingers aiming for the spot that would have tobi screaming even louder. tobi's response was to bit his lip so hard that it bleed and nod his head. "i see well then im just going to have to get a weeks worth out of you tonight" Deidara smiled lubed up his dick and pushed into tobi hitting tobi's prostate on the first try.

"fuck... Deidara... i'm going to...fucking murder you later... babe." tobi did his best to give a smirk at the last part but with Deidara pounding into his ass it took just about everything he had to say what he did

"I know but god you feel so good tobi scream for me. Tell me how much you want me."

"fuck you ahhhhh... Deidara... god so good."

Deidara continued to pound into tobi's ass making sure that his playful uke got the best sex possible. he also made sure that his uke would not be getting up anytime soon. Deidara continued to fuck his uke all night long until his uke was begging for it to end begging for sleep. tobi was willing to promise Deidara anything by that point and when he finally agreed to not relegate Deidara to the couch Deidara thrust one last time making both tobi and him climax one last time before they both fell asleep.

~end flashback~

"Sasuke get the fuck up." Deidara shouted from down the stairs. "your uncle is pissed off at me cuz i kept him up all night pounding into that tight ass of his so i'm driving you to school today. Yea fuck you too Tobi you're the one who went back on your word so im not going to bother keeping our relationship a secret from sasuke. In fact i might just have to explain how it feels to pound into that tight ass of yours and how much you scream when i hit the right spot."

"fuck you Deidara. owww god I need to get you on the reverse of viagra. im going to fucking kill you later."

"haha good luck with that oh and you might want to get that multi personality disorder of yours treated. one minute it sempi this sempi please take me now. The minute i start playing with your ass its fuck you Deidara im going to fucking murder you later. ugg i give up but you had better be fucking submissive later cuz as soon as i get back im going to tie your ass up and fuck it into the mattress."

"sempai I don't have a personality disorder you'll find that out in a bit when i tie you down and fuck your ass for last night."

"ha come on sasuke lets get you to school"

* * *

sorry about the delay my schedule got really busy also sorry for the switch in the middle i just picked this back up today


End file.
